1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data center and a server module of the data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center usually includes a number of server modules arranged in a housing of the data center. The airflow for heat dissipating generally comes from a front side of the server modules, and exhausts from a back side of the server modules. However, the route of the airflow is often too long to weaken the heat dissipation effect.